Generally, the technology for liquid cooling of integrated circuit packages may use high density fin arrays and may include additional features integrated with the fin arrays. The additional features may include liquid pumps, which may make manufacturing of a fin system on a large scale expensive, may require filtration levels beyond what is economic for a large system, and may present a challenge from a reliability and solution height perspective. These types of liquid coolant heat exchangers also may present challenges for the integration of a centrally applied loading mechanism to mount the liquid coolant heat exchanger to an integrated circuit package, e.g., a multi-core processor. Interface quality and performance on the multi-core processor may be compromised.